


First Kiss

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and jango knows all, beyond the sea au, boba is a little shit, fluffy fluff, jango is dad to all them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hevy and Hardcase found themselves with some time together. Mostly alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for a prompt and they wanted to know more about Hevy/Hardcase in the BTS au, and this just kind of tumbled out.  
> Beyond the Sea masterpost can be seen [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/153476071989/beyond-the-sea-a-masterpost)

Hevy and Hardcase were catching some early morning waves together. The surf was decent, and everyone else was still asleep after the bonfire from the previous night. The two of them surfed well together, they never got in each other’s way while still being able to create patterns around one another, and the waves.

Hardcase was back earlier that day from a competition that was halfway across the world. The bonfire was Hardcase’s welcome back home. Him and Hevy never had much time alone together. They found themselves sitting next to each other and they talked throughout the night. No subject went untouched. Neither of them were one to shy away from any topic. They were enjoying themselves so much they hadn’t even realized what time it was until the sun started to peek above the horizon.

As the waves started to die down Hardcase and Hevy found themselves floating next to each other, knees bumping as each wave passed by. They were both smiling and breathing hard.

“It’s been really great actually getting to spend some time with you.” Hardcase admitted.

“Totally. I can’t believe we hadn’t before now.” Hevy agreed.

Hardcase reached out and brushed his thumb along the tattoo that stretched up onto Hevy’s cheek. Hevy smiled brightly at the touch.

Hardcase leaned in as best he could and kissed Hevy sweetly on the mouth. Hevy held onto Hardcase’s shoulder to steady them.

Hardcase broke off the kiss and placed their foreheads together, just as he was going to say something, they heard from somewhere off to their left, “Could you not do that on the open ocean? Some of us are trying to work.”

“Boba, please. Leave them be. Just because you are uninterested doesn’t mean that everyone else is. Besides, we’re not even working.” Jango directed the next part at them, “Carry on boys. We’re just passing through.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Hevy said with an embarrassed groan. 

“No problem!” Jango said with a level of smug sarcasm that should not be possible. Boba huffed from the front of the surfboard, but stayed silent as Jango paddled themselves away.

Hardcase chuckled and brought them close again. “Now where were we?” 

“I think right about here.” Hevy replied as he kissed Hardcase surrounded by gentle waves and the soft morning light.


End file.
